Angels For Humanity
by celestialwhisperer
Summary: Join our beloved little redhead as she journeys to Cape Town in South Africa as a volunteer for Habitat for Humanity! While she is there, she meets a Star Wars obsessed geek, a mysterious blonde, and a blue eyed boy who hates her guts. Tune in as she juggles building a house and falling for a certain golden boy while worrying about catching *eep* MALARIA.


**I HAVE A BIG ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END OF THE STORY SO PLEASE STICK AROUND IF YOU ARE INTERESTED.**

 **Angels for Humanity. I'm so clever, aren't I? *cue laughter and applause from adoring fans***

 **I have a bad habit of starting new fanfictions when I should be updating my others, but oh well. We all know how non-committal I am. Any requests on which one will be updated next? I'm working on Fax Drabbles and A Kiss In The Closet, but Be My Light has got me stumped. So please offer ideas in the reviews section.**

 **So if you don't get the title it's basically "Habitats for Humanity" but with "Angels" instead of "Habitats" because the kiddoes in TMI are descendents of the Angel. Get it? Ha ha haaaaaaaaa he he he.**

 **I'll stop now.**

"Oh, Clary! I'm so proud of you! I'm going to miss you so much this summer!"

"Indeed Clarissa, your mother and I have pride in your accomplishments."

The teen receiving the praise blushed.

Clary Fray usually spent her summers holed up on her room sketching and painting, but this summer she decided to take initiative and signed herself up for "Habitat for Humanity."

This summer, she was going to Africa.

"Flight 145 to Africa will now begin boarding." A female voice announced from the intercom.

Clary shouldered her purple backpack and smiled at her parents. "I guess this is goodbye," she said, wiping her watering eyes. "Don't burn down the house while I'm gone."

Her mother laughed and her father patted her on the shoulder before pulling both women to him. "Have fun kid."

After squaring her shoulders, Clary headed towards the gate and got in line between a tall brown haired boy with glasses and a guy with long golden hair and tawny eyes.

The line moved forward sluggishly, so that gave the brown haired boy enough time to turn to Clary and smile. "I'm Simon Lewis." He held out his hand expectantly.

"Clary. Clary Fray." She shook his hand.

"Are you part of the 'Habitat for Humanity' group?" he inquired.

Clary nodded.

"Cool. So am I."

Clary could have sworn she heard a gagging noise from behind her, but she ignored it. "What troupe are you in?"

As Simon searched through his satchel for his information papers, Clary stole a glance at the blonde behind her.

He seemed occupied by a dog eared copy of "A Tale of Two Cities," so he failed to notice the blue eyed boy behind him in line attempting to catch his attention by poking his shoulder lightly with his finger. He sported a white set of "Beats" headphones and as he lifted his hand from his side to flip a page, Clary noticed he didn't have a carry-on.

Her observations were interrupted by Simon's exclamation of happiness. "Here they are, I'm in troupe-"

He was cut off by a petite blonde woman, who collected his ticket and ushered him into the passage leading to the plane.

-0#0-

To our little redhead's disappointment, Clary did not have a seat relatively near Simon.

Instead, she was situated towards the back of the plane between the blue eyed boy and the blonde that stood behind her in line.

As the plane lifted off, Clary pulled the manga she was currently reading out of her backpack and began to pour over the pages.

It was only after the blue eyed boy voiced his opinion about manga that Clary tore herself away from the story.

"Excuse me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I said that it seemed like a waste of time, reading a book filled with only pictures. Don't you agree Jace?" he addressed the blonde with the type of voice Clary would use when she would ask Jonathan a question that she said yes to because she knew he would do the same.

Clary turned to face Jace and was surprised at the proximity his face was to her own. It was as if he was reading over her shoulder.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard his answer to the question. "Quite the contrary Alec, from what I read in Clary's book there are pictures AND words."

 _How does he know my name?_ Clary wondered.

Alec scowled. "Jace-"

Before Alec could argue his point further, Jace slipped on his headphones.

And so the rest of the sixteen hour flight consisted of Alec glaring daggers at Clary.

-0#0-

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are beginning our descent." One of the stewardesses announced.

The sleepy silence of the plane was replaced with the sounds of people just waking up and the excited exclamations of the anxious passengers.

Clary zipped up her backpack and prepared for the *horrid* popping of her ears.

The universe granted our poor redhead a few more moments of unpopped ears before unleashing all hell.

"ARGH GOD DAM- DARN IT!" she shouted, pressing her hands against her ears.

Alec had little to no reaction to her outburst; he merely raised an elegantly shaped eyebrow and rolled his eyes. Jace, on the other hand, immediately jumped up and looked at Clary with worry evident in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"My- argh- ears," she winced. "It's usually- hmm- not this bad. It'll go away soon. Hopefully."

Jace's eyebrows scrunched together in concern. "Perhaps we should tell an attendant-"

Alec's mocking laugh cut him off. "She's obviously faking it. You're so gullible."

Clary narrowed her eyes. "Am not."

"Are too." Alec countered.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am no- ow owie owie ow."

 **OKAY HERE'S THE BIG ANNOUNCEMENT.**

 **DRUMROLL PLEASE. THANK YOU.**

 **BUM BUM. BUM BUM. BUMMM BUM BUM. BUMMM BADA DUMM BUM BADAM.**

 **I NEED SOMEONE FOR MY BETA AND I AM TAKING OFFERS!**

 **But I do have some requirements.**

 **1- You need to PM me a recommendation from an author that has written something on the site.**

 **2- This is more of a preference, but it would be awesome if you were experienced. If you can, PM me a link or a copy of something you have beta-ed.**

 **3- I would appreciate it if you were somewhat part of the fandom, so you could get the references and such.**

 **So that's all…**

 **Love you my stars!**

 **-celestialwhisperer**


End file.
